


诱导发情

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 无脑pwp，ABO设定，有狮狮怀孕暗示





	诱导发情

“你明天过来做个全身体检，”凯莉推了推脸上为了好看才戴的金丝圆框眼镜，低头在数据板上记录，“不准拒绝。”

“……我拒绝。”雷狮把笔扔在了桌面上。

凯莉抬头看着他：“你，和安迷修交往半年，一直都没发情，你还不体检？！之前你找我拿抑制剂的时候我就警告过你，抑制剂用量过多很.有可能会影响身体，导致以后都不会再有发情期，你这都不慌啊？”

“我慌什么慌，”雷狮从桌子，从桌子上随手捞了一杯饮料喝了一口，橙汁，还挺甜，“没发情期就没发情期呗，无所谓。”

凯莉面无表情，“啪” 的一声把自己的文件夹合上：“你走吧，以后有什么问题别来找我。”

雷狮把那杯橙汁一饮而尽，相当硬气：“不找就不找，你的橙汁挺好喝，你这个人就不行。”

“......橙、橙汁？”凯莉好像才反应过来，指着那个空杯子，“......你把我放这里的橙汁喝了？？”

雷狮开始有种不祥的预感了：“......是啊，你别告诉我这不是饮料是你研究的实验品。”

“.....不是什么实验品……那确实是一杯橙汁……”凯莉拖长了声音，好像很失望一样，“不过我在里面倒了一管Omega的信息素浓缩剂，想给小柠檬喝的，看看能不能让她从Beta改造成Omega......你居然给我喝了......提取信息素很费劲的......”

雷狮脸上红一阵白一阵：“......一管.....Omega.....信息素浓缩剂？！”

“是呀，”凯莉意味深长的笑了笑，“哎呀，雷狮，你好像发情了。”

等安迷修急急忙忙跑到B区三号实验室时，凯莉正在外面百无聊赖的吹泡泡糖。

“他在里面休息室里，”凯莉把自己的工作卡甩给了安迷修，“权限给你，自己进去吧，那个味儿我有点儿受不了......这次实验结果有点儿意思，我回去做个记录咯~我这个休息室贴了隔音壁纸，请放心折腾，之后要给我喷去味剂，还得收拾，别把它拆了就行。”

“谢谢，”安迷修非常诚恳的道谢，“太感谢了。

他刷卡进去，虽然不想让自己显得太急但还是锁了门就一路小跑去了休息室，刚打开休息室的门，浓郁的Omega信息素就扑面而来。

雷狮已经脱了自己的上衣，坐在休息室的床上，背抵着墙，面色潮红，手指按着自己胸前红肿的乳头，睫毛轻颤，嘴中滑出颤抖的声音:“安迷修......你他妈怎么......这么慢......”

这个样子太诱人了。

安迷修走了过去，半跪在床上按着雷狮的肩膀半跪在床上按着雷狮的肩膀就亲，Omega的信息素在发情期浓的不像话，他一边亲吻着雷狮一边手指顺着雷狮的脊背向下，到了下面浅浅陷下去的一块，直接拽开了腰带伸了进去，里面的后穴已经湿了，完全不需要润滑就直接探了进去。雷狮从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

安迷修一边在心中想去你妈的前戏一边用自己修剪的齐整的指甲轻轻骚刮着雷狮后穴的软肉，一根手指塞的轻松于是他加入了第二根，两根手指并拢在一起轻轻抽插着，带出了不少透明的液体，湿哒哒的沾了一手，还有一些流在了白色的床单上。

这张床是单人床，有点儿狭小，安迷修勉勉强强才挤上去，直接把雷狮压在了墙上，雷狮一边抓着安迷修的衣领发狠的咬安迷修的嘴唇，一边抬了抬右腿勾住了安迷修的腰，安迷修“嘶”了一声后直接把雷狮翻了过去，迫不及待就想进入。

“等.......你他妈......戴套行不行......”雷狮双手抵着墙壁喘息着，后颈上的腺体被安迷修来回舔咬，仿佛下一秒就会被标记。

安迷修对于这个人已经处于发情期了居然还在担心戴没戴套的问题有点儿惊奇，他咬雷狮的腺体没怎么用力，只是单纯的享受这个过程而已，两个人的信息素交缠在一起，到了这个地步怎么着也不能忍了，他单手解开自己的皮带，Alpha尺寸惊人的大家伙顿时跳了出来，抵住雷狮的穴口，一边慢慢进入一边咬着雷狮的耳朵：“你觉得这里像是有避孕套的地方吗？”

一直觉得很痒的地方被完全填满让雷狮发出了一声满足的叹气，手指曲起指甲扣着墙上壁纸，两条腿分的很开方便安迷修进入，被亲到红肿的嘴唇一张一合间吐出骂人的话：“你妈的......发情期会怀孕的啊......”

“我会操到你忘记这件事的。”安迷修扣住他的手腕，动作幅度很大的进行抽插，把那柔软的内壁的褶皱都撑平，龟头时不时擦过已经打开了一点儿的生殖腔口，爽的雷狮仰起头，几乎是被安迷修顶在墙上。

这个姿势其实挺累人，安迷修干脆把雷狮抱在了怀里，体重让他进的更深了，耻毛刮蹭的雷狮股间通红，粗大的性器把本来只有一点儿的后穴撑大，每次退出还会翻出一些嫩肉，外带透明液体流下，随着抽插的动作发出令人遐想的水声。

雷狮双臂圈着他的脖子，凑在他的耳边舔着他的耳尖，声音低哑的求着他快点儿，纤细的腰部轻轻摆动配合安迷修每次都顶在自己的敏感点上，过了一会儿好像还不满足，拉着安迷修的手放在自己的胸前，紫罗兰色眼睛里满是渴求。

在床上安迷修当然不会拒绝自己伴侣的要求，手指轻轻夹住那红肿的乳尖揉搓，扣着雷狮的腰进进出出，等雷狮终于受不了一口咬在自己肩膀上时也只是略皱了皱眉，终于放过了雷狮的乳头，改去揉捏丰满的臀瓣，没几次就把臀肉中间那块磨红了，刚才自己吹的牛没白吹，他真的操到雷狮忘了他没戴套了。

没一会儿雷狮就先射了出来，精液有一些溅到了安迷修的身上，Alpha的结已经打开了，撑的雷狮有些难受，他无力的推了推安迷修的肩膀，却被安迷修顺势按倒在床上，抬起一条长腿就又压了进去，龟头几乎挤进了生殖腔里，发情期时性欲总是很容易被挑起，没两下雷狮就又兴奋起来，长腿懒懒的搭在安迷修腰上，脚后跟有意无意的蹭着安迷修的后背，简直是勾引。

安迷修动作急躁又莽撞，有几下顶的雷狮受不住了压着嗓子“操”了一声，又被他用一个吻堵了回去，休息室的床有点儿劣质，承受不了他们俩这么大幅度的动作，发出“吱呀”的声音，和雷狮色情的呻吟喘息混在一起。

“......标记我......”雷狮勾着安迷修的脖子含糊不清的说，粗大的肉棒每次进入都能给他带来灭顶的快感，半开的生殖腔像是在邀请安迷修射进去一样，紫罗兰色眼睛湿漉漉的倒像是个小动物，张开的嘴里还可以看见红色的舌头，看得安迷修又按着他来了个深吻。

应着雷狮的要求，安迷修把他翻了过去，光滑结实的后背非常漂亮，他在上面留了几个青紫的吻痕，丰满的臀瓣被他用手分开，中间的小穴已经被操成了深红色，每次进去都能到一个不可思议的深度，过多的快感让雷狮揪住了床单，指尖因为过度用力而有些泛白，他已经爽的有些神志不清了，张着嘴都不知道自己在叫些什么。

安迷修顺着他的脊背一直吻到了他的后颈上面，Omega没被别人碰过的腺体散发着诱人的香味，在雷狮再次达到高潮时他一口咬了下去，尖牙刺破了腺体，注入自己的信息素,刺痛感让雷狮发出近乎哭泣的鸣咽，后穴痉挛着咬的更紧了，安迷修被这挤压含的一阵爽，直接抵着生殖腔口射了进去。

会怀孕也没事。

先爽了再说。

“我的天啊......”凯莉一脸惨不忍睹，推了推自己脸上的眼镜框，“你们是把床拆了吗？？”

安迷修却是没有不好意思，只是盯着凯莉：“你上次给雷狮喝的只是橙汁吧，根本没有什么信息素浓缩剂，都是一个专业的人，你骗骗雷狮可以，骗不了我。”

“是呀，”凯莉倒是承认的很大方，“雷狮就输在专业不对口，他又不是我们这个专业的人他不懂，不过心理暗示是我另一个课题~现有的实验材料就拿来用咯，心理暗示也能诱导发情呢，怎么样，是不是很有意思？”

“让他知道了你会死。”安迷修说。

凯莉笑的很愉快：“但他不会知道，是不是，安迷修？我帮你诱导他发情了，你还把他标记了，互利而已。”

“好吧好吧，我不告诉他。”

“谢谢啦，我休息室的床请帮我换一-张谢谢，真是服了，下次再也不把休息室借给你们用了。”

“没有下次了。”

“他一时半会儿来不了基地了。”

END


End file.
